Empezando de nuevo
by Luna-Sol-letras
Summary: Bella es feliz hasta que su novio la deja con un regalito que no se esperaba.Pronto un agnel la hara levantarse...mal sumario pero pasen; no sean duros soy nueva jeje


**Empezando de nuevo**__.com

1ºCapitulo:_Hablando del pasado_:  
(_POV BELLA_)

**Hoy era un día triste,dejaba mi ciudad y mis sueños atrás.A gente qué creía que me quería,pero que solo me a echo daño.**  
**Hoy volvía con mi padre y su nueva familia,menos mal que mi hermano Jasper se venia conmigo...tengo tanto que agradecerle...pero vamos a empezar por el principio.**  
**Mi nombres Isabella pero desde pequeña prefiero que me llamen Bella,tengo 18 años,vivo en phoenix con mi madre reneé,con mi hermano mayor Jasper y con el marido de mi madre charlie buen hombre y buen policí era sabéis,playa,sol,una buena familia...lo que cualquiera desearíén estaba mi novio Jacob,al que quería con locura y en el que creía,yo estaba estudiando literatura ya que me fascinaba y el mecánico era su pasión y se le daba bastante bien.**  
**Y ahora es cuando os preguntareis que porque si todo era perfecto me estaba mudando ¿verdad?pues bien,en el baile de fin de curso Jacob y yo fuimos juntos,mi regalo era entregarme a él,asique lo hice...y fue una noche preciosa donde el como siempre se comportó como un caballero...fue la mejor noche...y la ú llevábamos casi un año y medio juntos y nos iba genial,pero en esa noche fue cuando se me aclararon todas mis dudas y todos mis celos por verme inferior a cualquiera que pasara pro enfrente nuestro.**  
**Pero no todo podía ir tan bien,alguna tormenta tenia que explotar,puesto que yo de buena suerte no andaba muy bien,asique fueron pasando las semanas y cada vez le notaba mas distante conmigo,y nisiquiera sabía el porque...**  
**-Jacob¿qué te ocurre?estas muy distante conmigo,y la verdad que si tienes algún problema me gustaría que me lo contaras-Eso le decía todos los días y ¿cual era su repuesta?**  
**-Tranquila Bella es solo que estoy extresado.**  
**Y tonta de mi que me lo creía...pero bueno a lo que í sabia que algo no iba bien,el no era así.Aparte de todo esto me levantaba por las mañanas con unos malestares y con unos vómito de caballo,yo todo lo asociaba a los nervios de no saber porque mi novio me trataba así...solo sabía darme largas,y las pocas veces que estábamos juntos porque yo le llamaba ni si quiera me noche me dio un ataque de ansiedad por que yo sabia que no estaba bien que algo nos estaba pasando a los dos,y mi siempre protector hermano Jasper dos años mayor que yo,decía que al final iba a tener unas palabritas con mi novio...nunca se llevaron eso yo intentaba disimular delante de el.**  
**Mi padre Carlisle un reconocido medico, con belleza de actor de cine,se empezaba a preocupar,porque cada vez que hablaba con el por teléfono decía que tenia la voz sin vida,que se me notaba deprimida.Y es que aunque yo intentara esconderlo era como un libro abierto asique no me servía de mucho...**  
**Mi padre se había casado con una mujer espectacular tanto por dentro como por fuera,se llama Esme y tiene 3 hijos,Emmet el mayor,Edward el mediano y Alice la pequeñ verdad que solo los e visto una vez asique no puedo hablar mucho de ellos parecen muy simpáticos,solo los vimos el día de la boda porque así lo decidimos todos,excepto a Esme que ya la conocíamos de hace 3 años atrás cuando papa nos la presento.**  
**Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 6 años y Jasper divorciaron porque la verdad esque dejaron de quererse.Y mi madre se libro de vivir en un pueblo donde casi nunca sale el sol.**  
**Una tarde me llamo mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Rosalie(una belleza de cuento de hadas),rubia con el pelo por la cintura,unos ojos azules de infarto y un cuerpo por el que cualquier modelo pagaría su alma...peor eso no es lo mas importante puesto que ella era la mejor persona y nada vanidosa del mundo.**  
**Esa tarde estaba intentado como siempre contactar con mi querido novio(nótese el sarcasmo)cuando...**  
**-Bella al teléfono es Rose-me grito mi madre desde la cocina**  
**-Ya voy-baje corriendo las escaleras y casi me caigo como siempre.**  
**-Bella un día de estos te nos matas-decía mi hermano entre risitas,y yo muy madura de mi le saque la lengua.**  
**-Rose soy yo dime**  
**-Huy amiga que apagada te noto...oye¿te apetece venirte a casa ya que mis padres no llegaran hasta tarde?**  
**-La verdad esque necesito despejarme-pensé mas para mi-ahora te mando un sms cuando le pregunte a mi madre no vaya a ser que necesite algo¿vale?**  
**-vale hasta ahora-y colgué y fui directa al salón,y como siempre ahí estaba mi hermanito hablando por el msn con Alice mi hermanastra...creo que se gustan,aunque el dice que es imposible,que casi ni se conocen...pero la forma en que se miraron el día de la boda...como si fueran ciegos que ven por primera vez la luz del sol...**  
**-mamá Rose dice que me valla a su casa que sus padres no llegaran hasta tarde.**  
**-creo que te vendrá bien despejarte hija,pero haber a que ora vas a llegar a casa.**  
**-¿quieres que valla a buscarte cuando terminéis?-me pregunto Jasper.**  
**-Vale te doy un toque y vienes,dale recuerdos a Alice de mi parte y también que mande saludos a los demás-le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el se ponía colorado.**  
**Llegué a casa de mi amiga y ella ya estaba esperándome en el porche.**  
**-Bella ¿que tal?-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo**  
**-Rose necesito hablar contigo,es urgente.**  
**-Pasemos Bella...ya decía yo que te notaba rara al hablar contigo al teléfono.**  
**Y así me puse a contarla todo,el día del baile,lo que sucedió después,el como me estaba dando largas...y Rose estaba que echaba chispas,ella era del grupo de mi hermano anti Jacob.**  
**Cuando la dije lo de mis malestares puso una cara que no me gusto nada,y me preguntó algo en lo que yo ni siquiera había caído.**  
**-Bella...¿usasteis persevativo verdad?-y fue cuándo me quedé en blanco.**  
**-Pero Rose si el mes pasado me bajó el periodo-me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.**  
**-A muchas embarazadas las pasa asique agarra el bolso que nos vamos a la farmacia mas cercana ahora mismo,te haces el test y salimos de dudas.**  
**Y así hice,ir como un robot hasta la farmacia,todavía dándole vueltas a la si resultaba que si que estaba embarazada¿como se lo tomaría Jacob?¿que y como se lo diría a mis padres,como se lo tomarían?Jasper seguro que mata a mi novio...pero aparte de todo eso estaba feliz e ilusionada porque dentro de mi crecía una personita que fue creada con amor y que el día de mañana me llamaría mama.**  
**Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en el baño de mi amiga,con el teste de embarazo afirmandome que seria madre en unos 7 llorando de felicidad,de miedo,de amor,y de angustia de ver a mi amiga gritando como una yo solo pensaba en una cosa¿y si Jacob nos rechaza?¿y si el quiere que aborte?yo se que el no es así...pero tan solo de hacer daño a mi bebe...a mi hijo...me dolía el corazó no lo haría,si el no lo quería saldría yo sola con mi bebe para adelante y con la cabeza bien alta...¿pero y si yo no podía darle una buena vida?¿y si no era una buena madre?**  
**-¡Bella!-oh,oh,lo que me hermano mayor y sobreprotector pasando al baño donde yo tenia una prueba de embarazo en la mano que era positiva.**  
**-Ya me ha contado todo Rose**  
**-Jasper lleva así casi una ora,sin hablar y con la vista perdida por eso te e llamado-al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo metida en mis ¿y si?**  
**-Lo siento chicos,estaba...pensando.**  
**-Tienes que llamar a ese...perdón a Jacob-rectifico mi hermano entre dientes cuando yo le mire mal.**  
**-Bella ¿que piensas hacer?**  
**-Salir adelante-les conteste con la cabeza bien alta,aunque mi tono no sonó tan seguro como yo quería y todo presa del miedo por el rechazo o por hacerlo mal...pero iba a luchar por mi mi hermano noto mi tono de voz y me hacia falta mas para saber que el iba a estar ahí tomara la decisión que tomara.**  
**-Vamos peque,volvamos a casa.**  
**-Mañana te llamo cuando hable con el Rose.**  
**-Vale ya sabes que lo que necesites...**  
**-Claro Rose muchas gracias te quiero.y así salimos mi hermano y yo rumbo a nuestra casa,el callado seguro que pensando en la tortura mas dolorosa para mi novio y yo en como le diría que ibamos a ser ese pensamiento me lleve las manos a mi barriga que todavía ni se notaba ni nada y empecé a hacer círculos en hermano me dio una media sonrisa,pero en sus ojos ya se notaba su felicidad de ser tío.**  
**-Jas,no se lo digas a nadie hasta que hable con Jacob por favor.**  
**-Claro enana,y recuerda que no estas sola en esto,y que mas vale que ese...sepa atarse a sus obligaciones.**  
**-No Jasper,no quiero ser su obligacion,si el no nos quiere no pienso estar ahí y ver como nos me lo haga a mi me duele,pero que se lo hiciera a mi bebe...eso si que no.**  
**-Siempre tan madura como siempre,me da igual si el no quiere yo estaré aquí ayudandote...aunque eso ya lo sabes..**  
**-Claro Jas gracias,te quiero.**  
**-y yo a ti,vete ya a dormir que es tarde**  
**-Hasta mañana-nos dijimos los 2 a la vez.Y así cada uno entro a su mal que mama y Charlie ya estaban durmiendo porque si no...Y así paso toda la noche,sin dormir pensando en como reaccionaria verdad es que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo era sábado por lo tanto a las 10 de la mañana ya estaba el en la puerta de mi casa para ir a dar una vuelta por la ía llegado el momento.**


End file.
